Act 11: The Quest For The Falcon
Act 11: The Quest for the Eagle is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash . It is the Debut of the Golden Falconzord and Tendou, the Silver Ninja Plot The dojo becomes so dirty and Cassidy is too tierd to clean, so Kaku orders the others to clean themselves as they have been too lazy all this time. Ryu finds a picture of his parents in his room while cleaning, bringing back sad memories of the few days after their deaths. He never knew who killed them, but he is too afraid to find out who. He does not know why he feels this way, either. Meanwhile, Kaler and Blenie are constructing the portal to summon The alchemist's son. They are almost done constructing, but Blenie asks again why they built it, Kaler responds with a lie, and they continue as planed. Cassidy, while going to the grocery store, runs into Blenie while she goes to get some things for the portal. They fight for a while, but Blenie speaks of the Alchemist' Son. Puzzled, Cassidy questions Blenie, but she runs off. Kaler tells Jageuar about the Golden Falcon armor and where it may be located, and opens the portal just in time for a few creatures to pop out. They are all black creatures for some reason, Much to Kaler's suprise. He expected light creatures, as th Alchemist may have ordained this race as the gratest of all his creations. 3 monsters are released from the seal. The first one, Pitaya, is based of a rotten dragonfruit, and a martial artist. The second, Taraniho, fight with the teeth of dragons, the third one though is mysterious. He jumps from sight immediatlely. Kaler notices the warriors are both dragon based, and wonders if this is the case. He secretly tells them the plan to overthrow Jageuar. Blenie hears this and warns him before hand, causing Jageuar to go into a rage. While meditating, Kaku recieves this message, and sends the rangers to find the Golden Falcon, he does not even tell them about what it. The rangers are puzzled, but do it anyway, because they will get more power. When Cassidy tells Kaku what she heard, Kaku becomes extremely worried. He says that the Alchemist's son is a very dangerous and will be the biggest challenge the rangers will face. Then, the mysteious figure from before appears, but has now become angry. Who is this guy? While on their way, The rangers meet Pitaya and Taraniho and fight , but Kaler comes into finsh them off himself, They fight, but the ranges are over matched, and Pitaya laughs manically. Taraniho proclaims "All who face the YAMIRYU will face death! All Hail Prince Nero!" This puzzles everyone, as Pitaya pushes Kaler away. "We will find the Armor ourselves, aand awaken the rest of our brothers and sister! All Hail Prince Nero!" Kaler then realizes that the Alchemist has tricked him into releasesing monsters he can not defeat. Mae and Blake try to get up and fight, but Ryu states theyare unusually strong, beasts. He suggests they find their base and seal them up before they are all released while he looks for the armor. But before any one can do this, the mystrious figure appears and performs a strange unknown lightning-like ninjitsu and attacks and defeats everyone. He becomes enraged at Pitaya(Dragon fruit in Thai) and Taraniho(roughly translates to Dragon Tooth in Maori), and they are angry vice versa. They go on about an "800 Year Feud Reborn". They talk smack and proceed with the battle. Each side gets the upper hand, as they perform differnt styles of ninjitsu. Pitaya and Taraniho perform Yami Ninjitsu while the mysterious figure uses arts of Raiden Ninjistu. But after a long battle, The mysterious figure overwhelms the two Yamiryu, defeating them. He dissapears from out of sight, in a flash, but mutters to the rangers, "Ryu! your master Kaku, the sly fox will fall next! Watch his back! I am coming to finish the job!" What does the Shinobi want? Ryu, remembering the task at hand sees the two Yamiryu grow, and decides the golden eagle must be found, but after they Yamiryu are defeated. They then call their zords. The Red Apple Dragon is defeated in battle though, and the other rangers zords are futile without it though. Kyle and Cassidy shoot the Peach Eagle missles and Cantoloupe Bear rockets, but Pitaya pushes them away Blake and Mae attack with the Berry Shark and Lemon Mare, but they are damaged as well. It looks like the two have won, but then Kaku teleports Ryu to the shrine of the Golden Falcon. Ryu is angry, and ask to go back. Kaku not responding, forces him to fight the Samurai he fought alongside to seal the beasts away. After an intense battle he is able to find the Golden Eagle, but Kaku still does not say a thing. What is up with Kaku? Ryu then arrives with the Golden Falconzord, and they fight the Yamiryu. The Eagle Armorzord Transforms into a warrior, similar to Ryu's own zord, and combines at will with the other's zords. This puzzles Ryu, how, can this zord combine in such a manner? Kaku said the Apple Dragon controlled all of the zords, but the Eagle Armor, replaces it just fine. The Shark and Mare form leg armor while the bear forms shoulder armor while the Phoenix forms the chest. The Falcon uses its wings as giant fans, forming the Falcon Splash Megazord. They defeat Pitaya and Taraniho, but they sceram "Long Live Prince Nero!" Kaler decide that he need to destroy the shrine, or the Yamiryu will destroy him. Blenie though reveals she over heard him talking, and is dissapointed in his betrayal of the Forest Residents. She will make sure he pays for what he did. At the dojo, Ryu has alot of questions for Kaku. "Why does that Shinobi what to kill you? Who is he anyway? Why did you make us look for the armor, when you could have just teleported us there? What is this Yamiryu? Do you work with Kaler?" What is Kaku anyway? Debuts Tendou(Mysterious Ninja) -Golden Eaglezord -Yamiryu as a race Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash Category:Episode